BOYS & GIRLS
by shanon17
Summary: La Continuación y culminación de todos mis fics de BBF... ¿Cuándo lo que más quiere se vuelven tu mayor preocupación? Las locuras d adolescentes ya no suenan Tan insignificantes, mucho menos la idea de encerrar a tus hijas bajo llave, en un convento… lejos d lo q consideras el mayor peligro, un playboy... lo irónico es que a pesar de todo, ellos son los hijos de tu mejores amigos!
1. INTRO ¿DE QUÉ VA?

Porque el primer amor es el más difícil, es más hermoso, y quizás puede ser que sea el Único…

Bienvenidas a la realidad más loca que mi imaginación ha creado…

La Continuación y culminación de todos mis fics de BBF...

¿Qué es lo que le depara a esos cuatro chicos ahora convertidos en 4 hombres de familia? ¿Cuándo lo que más quiere se vuelven tu preocupación? Las locuras de adolescentes ya no suenan

Tan insignificantes, mucho menos la idea de encerrar a tus hijas bajo llave, en un convento… lejos de lo que consideras el mayor peligro chicos… un playboy... lo irónico es que a pesar de todo, ellos son los hijos de tu mejores amigos

Un proyecto diferente... 17 años después.

¿Qué ha pasado con aquellos extravagantes chicos llamados F4 después de 17 años? ¿Quién son los nuevos reyes del colegio?

Pero a pesar de todas las locuras, las aventuras las alegrías y la tristeza ellos conocerán lo más bello el primer amor.

El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad.

George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950


	2. ¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?

¿El inicio? No estpy muy segura pero en algun punto tenia que inciar!

Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, pero estas loca historia sí ja ja ja

-Redaccion en 3ra persona

Graacias a todas

¿Quieres salir conmigo?

"Los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de su verdadera muerte; los valientes prueban la muerte sólo una vez" WS

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron para dejar entrar al Audi TTS de color Neón que hacía sonar su claxon frenéticamente su conductor… las llantas chillaron cuando frena tan intempestivamente, baja del auto rápidamente y deja azotar la puerta del auto despreocupadamente, en cuanto sus pies tocan el asfalto se apresura a subir los escalones de la entrada principal, su silueta se mueve rápidamente mientras el sonido de los pasos resuenan cada vez más cerca… o quizás es lo que ellos imaginan…

-¡Esos mocosos!- en la puerta principal apareció una muy enfadada Young Mi, la joven estaba más que molesta y su grito lo había demostrado, sin embargo el mayordomo le saludo educadamente "Buen día Señorita Young Mi" con total tranquilidad como si aquello fuera de los más natural. -Ahhhhhh- azotó su pie izquierdo fuertemente sobre la duela de madera como queriendo sacar todo el coraje y frustración que era evidente sentía -¿Qué sucede duende?- la voz de su tío la hizo abrir los ojos, de pie frente a ella se encontraba su tío y su tía mirándola con seria preocupación había sido testigos mudos desde la escalera del enfado de su sobrina preferida

La aludida pronuncio seriamente -¿Dónde están?- mientras lentamente levantaba la mirada hasta encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del presidente del Grupo SHINWA, sin darse cuenta Goo Jun Pyu trago duro ante aquellos ojos, recordaba esa misma mirada en alguien más… la única y primer mujer que podía golpearlo sin que él metiera un solo de sus dedos por defenderlo, la misma mujer que le ha querido siempre, la única a la cual después de su mujer puede obedecer la misma que le regañaba cuando su obstinado y caprichoso comportamiento provocaban una tormenta -¿Dónde están?- volvió a repetir la chica remarcando peligrosamente cada silaba pero Jun Pyu quedo mudo por un instante

-En el salón del ala izquierda- respondió suavemente Jan Di, la chica solo susurro un suave "Gracias tia" cuando paso junto a ella pero antes de que subiera la escalera alguien la llamó -¿Qué hicieron esta vez?- Young Mi giro sobre sus pasos para regresar junto a su tía, le extendió su mano con su ipad y habló encolerizada –Esto hicieron- Jan Di abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella imagen, Jun Pyo a su lado también la miro un tanto sorprendido pero mientras ella trataba de decir algo –¿Qué diablos…?- él extrañamente no dijo nada Young Mi no esperó a que dijeran algo más solo giró nuevamente y siguió su camino con la firme intención de que esa panda de críos se las pagaría…

Un lugar de casi 200 m2 a su disposición, un salón equipado con todo lo que cualquier adolescente desearía, con los enormes ventanales el lugar se ilumina dejando ver, todo a detalle, y aun cuando la música de BigBang suena de fondo tan fuerte que los cristales vibran, dentro, algo extraño sucede… un pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas muestra una partida de Gears of War 3 en pausa, frente a ella una mesa con botonas y dos sodas abiertas, pero sobre el sillón descubres los dos controles abandonados, al fondo del lugar una elegante mesa de billar con un juego a medias y tres tacos sobre puestos desordenamente sobre la misma… y lo obvio se hace presente

¿Dónde estan?...

Frente a lo que para ellos ahora es una enorme y fría puerta de madera la figura de cinco chicos se muestra, esperando ansiosos miran aquellas dos hojas de madera con demasiada atención -¿Ya tardo, cierto?- uno se atreve a preguntar con notable nerviosismo –Sí- responden a coro aun cuando no se miran…

-¿quizás no esta tan enfada?- él más pequeño dice mientras mira a sus acompañantes, pronto pueden escuchar a alguien llamándoles a gritos –No está enfadada… está furiosa- los cinco intercambian mirada rápidamente y corren a donde se suponen deberían estar… el sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando se puede escuchar tan lentamente que es casi agonizante pero ninguno la mira directamente tan solo esperan la voz de ella…

-¿Qué rayos estaban pensando? ¿Quiénes creen que son?- la chica habla a gritos mostrando todo su enfado al instante de entrar, los cinco giran fingiendo estar sorprendidos -¿Noona? ¿De qué hablas?-

Caminaba de aun lado al otro mientras hablaba/susurraba cosas –En qué rayos estaban pensando, no son más que unos malcriados… pobre chico… no si Young Mi los mata no la culparía… su cerebro se les fundió… no, es que no tienen eso es- azota sobre la mesa el vaso de agua que tenía en manos -¿Cómo se atrevieron a tanto? ¿Puedes creerlo?- gira a mirar a su esposo totalmente indignada Jun Pyu desvía la mirada rápidamente y luego la mira –Este… mmm… no… creo que han perdido la cabeza, esos mocosos…- y esta a medio intento de decir algo cuando su mujer ya está frente a él

-¡Tu lo sabia!- ella le señala con el dedo

-¿Yo? Claro que no- se levanta hasta estar frente a ella, tratando de estar a la altura de la situación -¿No?- pregunta ella

-No- responde el con fingida indignación, ella lo mira a los ojos un segundo para luego llevarse las manos a la cara en un signo de desesperación, gira sobre si misma y habla fuerte mientras alza el rostro hacia el techo –Goo Jun Pyu… ¿Cómo pudiste?-

Él la mira sin decir nada, la observa silencioso ir y venir en la habitación cuando de pronto ella se para y vuelve a mirarlo -¡Espera! ¿Fuiste tu quien les dio esa idea?- él traga un poco de saliva que se le ha atorado en la garganta –No… claro que no-

-¿Y entonces a quién se le ocurrió lo de la soga?- él alza las manos tratando de decir algo, la mira asustado, luego enfadado –Jamás se me ocurriría algo tan ridículo cómo eso… eso fue idea de Yi Joung… aunque Ji Hoo dijo que sería peligroso- las palabras las suelta una tras otra sin darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho… quizás le toma 10 segundos darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, la mira estático, mientras ella está en un estado de shock momentáneo y no sabe si le debe saltar al cuello hasta ahogarle por lo infantil que puede hacer o golpearle hasta que le suplique piedad… -No puede ser… ellos también

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Es todo por ahora


	3. ¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO? II

Hola Chicas! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar esta historia, muchas gracias por su comentarios, su apoyo y su espera.

ACLARACIONES:

I Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores

II La historia de Boys and Girls se establece en el presente… lo que quiero decir que no es el futuro, porque si no mal recuerdo la historia de los F4 no se establece en algún tiempo o año… si es así, pasadme el dato para que haga las correcciones necesarias… bueno, por lo tanto estos chicos y chicas son súper fans de BIGBANG ja ja ja también son BIGBANGMANIATICAS! Como su servidoras.

III De los chicos de BOYFRIEND respetare en su mayoría sus nombres hasta el momento no he considerado ningún cambio, quizás en el trascurso je je je

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Notas:

Redacción en 3ra persona

Pasado

los chicos hablando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" ¿Quieres salir conmigo? " ¿Quién se atrevió?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy débil es la razón sino llega a comprender que hay muchas cosas que la sobrepasan. (Blaise Pascal)

AÑOS…

Al sonido de las campanas en unísono miraron el reloj en la pared derecha, las manecillas marcaron las tres de la tarde, giraron su rostro a uno y otro lado para mirarse llevaban ahí más de tres horas y estas alturas no sabían cuánto más podrían soportar y es que en menos de cinco horas su banda favorita tendría un concierto y ni siquiera habían elegido acompañantes pero a este paso era poco probable que lo hicieran, quizás al final sería una noche solo para chicos

De los 364 días que normalmente hay en un año sus padres habían elegido este preciso día para tener "esa charla" con ellos, ¡si, ya saben! ¡Esa charla! La misma que todos los pubertos reciben la de los sueños húmedos, el sexo, el alcohol, las drogas y las chicas… la de las perdiciones y temores de los adolescentes y entonces he aquí.

Seis pubertos, 4 de 15 años recibiendo esta tediosa y aburrida charla, y dos más sin merecerlo uno porque por ser el mayor la había recibido 6 meses antes, y lo había refutado pero su tío lo había mirado seriamente así que termino cediendo a estar ahí, el otro porque era demasiado pequeño pero por estar metido con los mayores había sido arrastrado hasta ahí. Por lo menos ya había pasado los temas de droga, alcohol y chicas por parte de tio Ji Yeong y Woo Bin por lo menos habían sido platicas amenas, los seis había escuchado a medias porque si realmente querían saber de sexo y conquistar a las chicas, bastaba con preguntarle a los gemelos y su propio líder, ellos eran los casanovas del colegio… pero bueno sus progenitores creían necesaria esta conversación y ellos como los buenos chicos que eran había aceptado

Aunque pensaban seriamente que en la repartición de temas se habían equivocado magistralmente porque el tema de enamorarse y familia se lo dejaron a tío Joon Pyu y a Ji Hoo este último ausente por una operación de emergencia en el Hospital y es que ya llevaban un rato escuchando o más bien el intento que su tío preferido trataba de decir…

-Pueden existir muchos sentimientos en un hombre, y a veces suelen confundirnos es decir, podrán encontrar cientos de definiciones para ello pero nunca le satisfarán, nosotros nunca la encontramos y quizás nunca la hallemos pero han de saber que cuando eso llega sus vidas estarán de cabeza, ustedes tendrán que aprender cómo nosotros lo hicimos, solo espero que no sufran… que no se equivoquen, que soporten y que sepan elegir- era obvio que él Joon Pyu se referia al amor pero por su propia personalidad no se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar la palabra. Pero aunque fuera obvio el tema no implicaba que fuera fácil entender lo que él decía.

-lo que trata de decir es que ustedes estarán perdidos si se enamoran de la persona equivocada- la voz de Ji Hoo se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación los seis chicos giraron la cabeza para poner más atención -Exacto- Joon Pyu volvió a hablar –Hombres como nosotros- señalo en primer lugar a sus progenitores a él mismo y a ellos después –No pueden enamorarse de cualquier mujer-

Los chicos sonrieron pues sabían a que se referían con aquello de "no cualquier mujer" no es porque ellas debieran ser de buenas familias y pertenecer al mismo circulo social, aunque la idea no estaba del todo mal, no, no se referían a una posición económica, ni tampoco a que fueran súper modelos –Ellas deben ser extraordinarias, únicas- dijo sonriendo Ji Hoo

"Como mamá" pensó cada uno, y quizás por eso sonrieron al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta, porque ellos realmente lo entendían, sus padres hablaban de una belleza superior a la física, sino al alma, a la esencia como tal, y sus madres eran ese tipo de mujeres, no solo bellas físicamente sino hermosas por su alma.

Pronto sus otros tíos intervinieron –pero las chicas extraordinarias son pocas- comento seriamente el príncipe de la mafia. Su hijo sonrió al escucharlo hablar y es que la historia de amor de su padre era muy distinta a la de sus tíos un romance que surgió por un compromiso… que creció en la confianza y la madurez –Lo comprenderán mejor, cuando se enamoren, conocerán entonces a esa persona especial- la voz seria y serena del ex casanova sorprendió a los chicos, pues usualmente Yi Jeong habla siempre relajado.

-Antes de que ustedes conozcan a esa mujeres perfectas para ustedes, deben siempre recordar que su madre y solamente sus hermanas también lo son- los chicos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, eso no tenía relación ¿o sí?

-Ellas son dulces chicas… inocentes ¡vamos!- su voz parecía tomar más volumen en el trascurso del discurso –su corazón aun es inocente que puede ser presa de algún imbécil que trate de…- poco a poco el volumen de voz subió llevando aquella tranquila platica a un discurso bastante acalorado.

Joon Pyu Se paró un momento para dar un sorbo a la copa de coñac que tenía en mano, tosió fingiendo ser un acto natural y levanto el rostro con una mirada seria, y empezó a hablar -Un hombre debe saber proteger a sus seres queridos, debe saber que es su responsabilidad que nadie y nada pueda lastimar a esas personas tan importantes, y bueno… ese momento llega en algún momento… - y quizás hubiera divagado un poco más sino es porque alguien le interrumpe.

-Lo que tratamos de decir es que sus hermanas corren peligro en manos de un pervertido- la voz de Ji Hoo se escuchó nuevamente los chicos lo miraron fijamente tratando de que aquello fuera tomando sentido –Si, sus hermanas corren peligro en manos de un Playboy de alguien a quien solo le interesa divertirse, pasarla bien un rato… el chico que cambia de novia cada semana- Ji Hoo mira a los chicos fijamente y enfatiza cada palabra -¿me entienden? Me refiero a chicos como…- no puede terminar porque son los chicos los que ahora hablan –Como los gemelos-

Young Min y Kwang Min se levantaron y hablaron al mismo tiempo completamente ofendidos -¡HEY!- Ji Hoo parpadeo unas cuantas veces, luego sonrío, lo sabía o más bien lo sospechaba sus hijos eran los nuevos casanovas de SHINWA, en personalidad eran realmente muy distintos a él quién era más introvertido, pero eso no era algo que le molestara, realmente era algo de lo que se alegraba sus hijos habían heredado de su madre esa personalidad alegre y amigable, aunque con los gemelos se estaba distorsionado como arma para conquistar chicas –Bueno… bueno… de eso hablaremos otro día- interrumpió Ji Yeong –parece que tienen idea- concluyo Woo Bin

Joon Pyu los miro fijamente antes de volver a hablar -Bueno, pues imagínense que lo que ustedes hacen, se lo harían a sus hermanas- los seis se levantan con rostro de verdadera preocupación… -No- gritaron cuando se miraron entre ellos –No… ningún imbécil jugará con ellas- los chicos se levantaron en ese instante no había nada más que hablar, había quedado claro que ninguna de sus hermanas sería el juguete de ellas… mucho menos de algún imbécil con aires de grandeza

Esa noche inexplicablemente los chicos no llevaron a ninguna de sus nuevas conquistas al concierto de BIGBANG, sino a sus hermanas…

Hace una semana en medio de una comida familiar Young Mi había llegado emocionada a la casa gritando que el chico más guapo de su clase la había invitado a salir, solo sus tías habían sonreído como bobas con semejante noticia, sus tíos solo miraron se miraron entre ellos serios, pues aquello solo era el anuncio de lo que ellos habían catalogados como "desgracias" las chicas empezarían a salir… Joon Pyu estuvo a punto de levantarse a gritar que Yung Mi tenis prohibido salir y lo hubiera hecho si esa noticia le hubiera caído de sorpresa pero hacia 20 min los chicos habían llamado para comunicar semejante atrevimiento.

Ellos se levantaron en cuanto los 5 chicos entraron a casa, salieron sin dar excusa aunque no fue necesario sus esposas e hijas rodeaban a la feliz chica preguntándole ¿cómo había recibido semejante invitación? ¿Qué palabras había utilizado el mentado tipo? Y hasta las palabras que le había dicho…

Jan Di caminaba de aun lado al otro mientras susurrando –En qué rayos estaban pensando, no son más que unos malcriados… pobre chico… si Young Mi los mata no la culparía… su cerebro se les fundió… no, es que no tienen eso es…- … Jan Di azota sobre la mesa el vaso de agua que tenía en manos -¿Cómo se atrevieron a tanto? ¿Puedes creerlo?- gira a mirar a su esposo totalmente indignada Jun Pyu desvía la mirada rápidamente y luego la mira –Este… mmm… no… creo que han perdido la cabeza, esos mocosos …-

-¡Tú lo sabías!- ella le señala con el dedo

-¿Yo? Claro que no- se levanta hasta estar frente a ella, tratando de estar a la altura de la situación -¿No?- pregunta ella

-No- responde el con fingida indignación, ella lo mira a los ojos un segundo para luego llevarse las manos a la cara en un signo de desesperación, gira sobre si misma y habla fuerte mientras alza el rostro hacia el techo –Goo Jun Pyu… ¿Cómo pudiste?-

Él la mira sin decir nada, la observa silencioso ir y venir en la habitación cuando de pronto ella se para y vuelve a mirarlo -¡Espera! ¿Fuiste tu quien les dio esa idea?- él traga un poco de saliva que se le ha atorado en la garganta –No… claro que no-

-¿Y entonces a quién se le ocurrió lo de la soga?- él alza las manos tratando de decir algo, la mira asustado, luego enfadado –Jamás se me ocurriría algo tan ridículo cómo eso… eso fue idea de Yi Joung… aunque Ji Hoo dijo que sería peligroso- las palabras las suelta una tras otra sin darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho… quizás le toma 10 segundos darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, la mira estático, mientras ella está en un estado de shock momentáneo y no sabe si le debe saltar al cuello hasta ahogarle por lo infantil que puede hacer o golpearle hasta que le suplique piedad… -No puede ser… ellos también-

Pero entonces recordó que hace una semana los F4 salieron de viaje con los chicos "UN VIAJE DE HOMBRES" habían dicho, luego las extraña visitas de esos mismos 4 hombres al salón privado de los chicos, y que extrañamente ayer los chicos habían decidido quedarse a dormir aquí… que salieron temprano en la mañana excusando un juego pendiente con otros adolescentes algo demasiado extraño cuando ellos no se levantaban de la cama después del mediodía cuando se quedan a dormir en casa…. Y entonces las piezas sueltas cobran sentido, el escondido rompecabezas sale…

-Goo Joon Pyu- la voz de la Señora Goon resuena por la causa y lega tan lejos que asusta a la chica que le llevaba una taza de té haciéndola tirar la bandeja de plata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HACE SIETE DÍAS

Encerrados en su salón privado en el Colegio los cinco escuchaban atentos la conversación de su prima mayor con un chico…

-¿Young Mi?-

-Dime-

-¿Él… se atreverá?- Pregunta el más pequeño mirando a sus Hyungs con preocupación y es que hasta ahora desde hace dos años había podido mantener a cualquier chico lejos de sus hermanas pero hacia un mes un nuevo chico rico había llegado a Corea de Inglaterra… primogénito y futuro heredero de un Emporio de Telecomunicaciones… habían escuchado, ese chico había sido el tema de sensación de sus hermanas hacia 3 semanas eso había levantado sus sospechas, eso y que el mentado sujeto había tenido el atrevimiento de preguntarle a Min Wo sobre Young Mi, y con su Hyunmining y Líder estudiando en Suiza, Min Woo el mayor de ellos había asumido el rol de Líder.

-Cállate- le reprendió el mayor de todos

-Me preguntaba si tu quisieras-

-Lo está haciendo… IMBECIL- los gemelos había azotado su suda en el piso al escucharle hablar

-¿qué?-

-Si quieres salir conmigo-

-Si-

-MALDICIÓN- los chicos gritaron cuando escucharon la respuesta de ella

-¿Te parece el domingo?-

-Sí, me parece bien-

-¿Paso por ti a tu casa?-

-No-

-¿por qué?-

-Es que mis hermanos son un poco celosos… te veo mejor en …-

-Llama a Hyung- ordena al pequeño primero Min Woo, respira profundamente y nuevamente habla –Y sus padres- cada uno tomo su celular y llamo a su padre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya llegó- grito Min Woo desde la ventana los cinco corrieron a reunirse frente a la puerta

-¿Ya tardo, cierto?- uno se atreve a preguntar con notable nerviosismo –Sí- responden a coro aun cuando no se miran…

-¿quizás no esta tan enfada?- él más pequeño dice mientras mira a sus acompañantes, pronto pueden escuchar a alguien llamándoles a gritos –No está enfadada… está furiosa- los cinco intercambian mirada rápidamente y corren a donde se suponen deberían estar… el sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando se puede escuchar tan lentamente que es casi agonizante pero ninguno la mira directamente tan solo esperan la voz de ella…

-¿Qué rayos estaban pensando? ¿Quiénes creen que son?- la chica habla a gritos mostrando todo su enfado al instante de entrar, los cinco giran fingiendo estar sorprendidos -¿Noona? ¿De qué hablas?-

-De esto- Young Mi les arroja a Young Min y Kwang Min en el sillón su Tabla, la pantalla muestra a un chico atado de sus pies colgando de un puente

-Serán Idiotas- la voz de la sobrina del presidente del grupo Shinwa se filtra por debajo de la puerta, chocando en el espacio con el grito de su Tia…

La fortaleza crece en proporción a la carga (T W H)

Gracias por leer y comentar!

PD. Feliz año a todas… que todos sus sueños y metas se hagan realidad!

Shannon17/Shanon Yo Chul


End file.
